User blog:SerbearStar/my OCs need relationships :')
Okie, so many of my OCs need relationships like all the other blog posts so now it's my time to post this too :') Literally all of my beans need relationships but I feel like I have too many OCs wtf so here are a few who need some company, but if you want any characters to befriend my dead ocs you can just ask ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) IN NEED OF HELP Raine White - Raine is the procrastinating princess daughter of Drifa White (aka the previous Snow White from the tale Snow-White and Rose-Red) she is hesitant, stressed 24/7, described to be sweet and admiring by others, highkey can get obsessed with anything she loves. Many of these traits are forced onto her by her mother, who pressures her onto being the perfect Snow-White princess that she's supposed to be, which means she is forced to be a royal ;n; and yes she actually wants to reBEL one day but that's just too risky. When she was younger, she had also had the opportunity to learn sword-fighting (sECRETLY BC HER MUM'S GONNA SLAP) taught by her brother! She still goes to her secret hideout in the forest to train herself :') Raine is genuinely a vintage freak, who loves design outfits, writing novels, reading books and watching movies! she needs friends, acquaintances; BASICALLY EVERYTHING ---- Drake Scalex - Hot-headed dragon boy who likes to hold grudges. He's genuinely, outgoing, adores freedom and also relishes going on adventures himself. He can be angered easily which leads him getting into MANY arguements and fights rip but he's really the optimist when you try to meet him, he also loves making people happy so yee. And he's a foodie, can't miss that out. Drake usually goes on adventures, hangs out with his friends a LOT, sometimes plays video games or maybe sleeping. ok so ENEMIES NEEDED damn, friends, acquaintances and the rest :') ---- Dominique Gale - A science freak who believes there are alternative universes and a real life universe (basically THIS universe) but they're usually bullied or looked down upon because of their beliefs bless. They're independant (so don't expect them looking for friends), really bubbly when you meet them but they don't know when to stop their jokes so the impression of 'immature' left on most people. They're usually investigating science, doing some photography, exploring fields and farms (Dom seems to have an intrigue in farms) they also love technology! So maybe some bullies for Dom, acquaintances and friends for them is quite rare unless you can cope. Maybe another best friend? ---- Jamil Starkey - Jamil can present himself as an extroverted pirate who loves conversing, well he does try to have a bit of fun since his life is literally lacking some excitement. He sees the world as a monochrome LITERALLY; the fairies of Neverland decided to put a spell on him so he's incapable of magic. but also colour blind which kicked in when he was rather young. The reason why he won't tell anyone about his colour blindness is 'classified' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) But this boy can be moody and kinda detatched at sometimes but please excuse that. Jamil is quite the flirt and has a few handsome features which has gave him a few friends but Jamil chooses his close friends wisely ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) he also likes to ask a lot of questions annnd his accent isn't really 'piratey' :o sooo his hobbies are fishing, sleeping, scientific experiments aaannnnd singing but he never really shows his singing to anyone. WE NEED EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING (mostly friends and aquaintances though ajhfskd maybe a bit of romance on the way) ---- Hannah Adalard - The vexing brat of EAH who literally everyone hates. Hannah is also feared by many people because of having the awful name of 'daughter of Godfather Death' and her reaallyyyy strange appearance. And her behaviour, oh god it's strange af. She has the symptoms and signs of being a sociopath such as, her manipulative mind of high intelligence and her anti-social disorder. Hannah currently doesn't have many friends (only one atm rip) and her loyalty can go very far up to the point where she will not listen to others opinions. She's. Just. Annoying. She has a big interest in music and plays the guitar herself, she also sings in her own free time. I don't see her having many friends but enemies and victims instead buuut she is allowed to have friends so i'll accept some if it's okay ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ROOMMATE AND BFFA NEEDED cries i swear this is the last one ok Alto Lute - Alto the fitted as one of the romantic-freaks of the school because of his constant flirting with anyone he meets. But don't worry, Alto doesn't like you in a romantic way, he just does it for the laughs and for fun. He's not the best at an instrument any other than the Lute which he started learning at the age of 7, the piano really didn't work out for him. Other than that, Alto had also luckily received the spot in the Bookball Team and has made many friends after he was qualified. Alto really loves his friends ok, and he'll treasure them veryy deeply. Alto can also be easily manipulated btw Friends he loves friends; acquaintances and enemies too? probably many dislikers. I don't mind these having relationships! Jamie Maiden - I actually want my babu to get more friends bc she's lonely af rn ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Basically, almost everyone in the school thinks she's a stern, intimidating girl and most dislike her for the incidents that she had caused during her first-year. Well they aren't completely wrong since her most seen emotion is impatience and exploding with anger. However, there is much more of Jamie that you probably wouldn't know yet... SHE'S JUST A USELESS PIECE OF TRASH WHO WASTES HER TIME ON THE INTERNET. Despite the many hate she gets from her school, Jamie has many, many friends on social media and, don't worry, she does have a group of friends in school. She's quite a foodie, anime/manga addict, trash-talking gal who literally dislikes everyone (mostly naive people), she loves magic btw, also a makeup monster so don't be afraid to ask for some cosmetics when you're in need. She has one BFFA but another one wouldn't hurt! :'D but friends and internet friends would be appreciated, others are okay.o H maybe some romance ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ---- Sebastian Scrooge - Seb is a rather laid-back boy who can see both sides of an arguement (well not that easily). He's technically a dork because of his tendancy to be rather blunt; with his short height and small appearance, most people like to call him adorable and purposely talk about him as he walks past, but he's obviously too dorky to understand. Even in situations when people try to flirt with him, he'll act in an acceptable or 'normal' type manner. By a mix of being too keen or plain ignorant, Seb seems to live in their own world exempt from who they're talking to. Sometimes he can take kinkiness to a comical level, on purpose, just to amuse people or it could randomly appear as funny from his trait, you never know. But you could say his weird personality can be entertaining. His friends know him for his adorable sass, but when he tries to 'act hard' no one really takes him seriously. Sebbie has a great interest in theatre stuff and writes scripts/stories himself but never shows anyone as they aren't complete; his imagination couldn't be described as calm, it's wild and crazy instead, but that isn't shown physically. Other than that, he's usually hanging out with his friends (he also plays de ukulele if u wanted to kno( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) He'd love some friends and acquaintances and maybe a bit of romance ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i totally havent already planned a gay relationship already huhuahha I feel like i've written too much rip and idk if anyone will ask :') buuut my other ocs are here if you want to see the others. ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽ Category:Blog posts